You've Met With a Terrible Fate, Haven't You?
by Namidaga Ochiru
Summary: Espen lost her parents to an unknown killer when she was a toddler. Saved by a mysterious person, she has grown up alone. Now, in high school and regarded as the freak/outcast, she turns to the Internet and art to find comfort. When things become too much, though, will she come face to face with her personal guardian angel again? Rated M to be safe. BENxOC I don't own creepypasta.
1. Chapter 1 - Weakness

Chapter One - Weakness

_Normal POV_

_Past_

"Mama? Papa? Where are you?" The child, no more than five years of age, called through the empty house, woken from crashes downstairs. Her voice wobbled, tears already in her eyes. Shaking out her black bob, mussed by sleep, the tiny girl scooted slowly down the stairs, one step at a time, sitting on each before peering around the corner, through the banister. Her blue eyes, red from the tears she refused to cry, narrowed as she scrunched her nose in response to the metallic smell coming from the kitchen.

"Mama... Mamaaaa!" Espen hugged her plushie closer, the wings of the dark green dragon fluttered as she shuffled further into the dark room. Stretching and struggling to flick the light switch, Espen huffed, her eyes welling up, and jumped, slipping on something wet and managing to flick the lights on.

"Owie..." Espen started crying as a small bump grew on her head. Blinking her eyes open, still teary, she saw smears of red before she saw that her dragon plushie wasn't blue anymore; it was black. Blinking, she screamed as her young mind understood the scene.

In front of her were her parents. Her mother was on the right, her neck broken and splotches of blood dotting her white sweater. Her father laid on the left, his head disconnected from his body and his eyes gouged out. His tongue and nose were both carved from his face, placed in his right hand as his left hand was forced to grip his head. Her father's chest was covered in stab marks and intricate carvings, and the wall was spattered with blood.

Espen sobbed as she turned and ran up to her room, clutching her dragon plushie to her chest. Hiding under the covers from her bed, in the corner of her closet, she cried into the dragon, uncaring of the scarlet that stained her nightgown. Blood streaked her face and colored her tears as they raced down her cheeks. Finally calming some, she wobbled and stood, dropping the plushie onto the wooden floorboards. Uncaring, she toddled onwards.

Reaching for the phone that was plugged in, Espen scrunched her face in frustration. Climbing onto a precariously balanced stool, she let out a cry of delight as her pale fingers closed on the black phone. Pushing the three buttons she knew, she mumbled under her breath. "Mama always says if something bad happens, we call 911. Mama and Papa can't call anymore." Espen cried, her blue eyes unblinking as tears soaked into her bloodied hair and dress.

The operator picked up, her voice cheery as she asked for details on the nature of the call. "My parents... my parents won't wake up. There's red on everything, and it smells like metal." Espen's voice quaked as she described what she'd seen with her limited vocabulary. "Please wake Mama up... Papa's going to be late if he doesn't go to work! Wake them up... I want my Mama! Mama...!" Crying into the phone, her voice drowned out the questions of the operator. When she calmed, the operator spoke soothingly, encouraging her to run next door and stay there until the police arrived. Sniffling, the child nodded, but her next words transformed into a scream as she was ripped away from the phone.

"Put me down! Put me down!" The operator heard static and the little girl's screams before catching a sound like breaking glass and a howl of pain. Terrified, she spoke hesitantly into the receiver, asking if anyone was there. The first thing she heard again was a drawn-out sigh.

"The address is 1942 Black Rd. The girl's parents are dead, and so are her neighbors. Don't ask for my name, but her assailant is incapacitated. I've put Espen in front of the fireplace." The voice was bored, almost nonchalant about everything he'd said. The operator managed a squeak of affirmation, but before she could ask for his identity, he cut her off. "Didn't I tell you to not bother asking for my name? Besides, it's hard to catch someone that doesn't exist."

The teenage boy looked at the young girl in the living room, curled up by the warmth of the fire. Espen's black hair shone in the light, and her skin looked so white against the darkness of the room. "You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?" He whispered the words before dropping the phone, not listening to the crack as the plastic shattered. Gently touching the girl's hair, he blinked the blood out of his eyes, a drop splashing onto her hand. Murmuring inaudibly, he touched the screen of the dying laptop and disappeared as the battery died.

All that remained was the sound of the girl's gentle breathing, and the distant sound of sirens in the night.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN - Hi, everyone! It's Namidaga Ochiru here again. :)**_

_**I got this idea a while back, but it's taken a while to come out the way I like it. I'm sorry that it's so short, but I hope that you'll tell me how I did.**_

_**Espen is an OC I came up with while thinking about my personality's different faces. And you get two guesses as to who the mystery boy was. :)**_

_**Please leave a review! It'll help me a lot, and I love hearing what you guys think. Anyone who reviews will get free cookies, and I'd love some ideas from you all on what you think should happen later in the story!**_


	2. Chapter 2 - Outcast

Chapter Two - Outcast

_Espen POV_

_Present_

"Hey, freak!" I stumbled as Caleb's shoulder slammed into me, knocking me back against the wall and sending my books tumbling across the floor. "Watch where you're going, loser." Saying nothing, I gathered my books up and looked at him, keeping my face expressionless.

Caleb, my high school's quarterback, sneered at me, his arm around his poisonous girlfriend, Jessica. Caleb was known as the pretty boy, very tall and muscular, with brown eyes and blonde hair. He was also the class clown, playboy, and my personal tormentor. The only other person who loved my misery more than himself was Jessica. She was the Queen B of the cheerleading squad, with a petite build and semi-tanned skin. On the outside, she was pretty with her bleach-blonde hair and blue eyes, but inside she was one of the ugliest people I knew. She took pleasure in cutting others down, regarded as a goddess in this school and ruining the reputations of any that dared to cross her, whether they did or she thought they did.

Putting my things in my locker, I watched through my bangs as the two walked away, laughing, their posse trailing behind them. Collecting my notebook, sketchbook, and pencil case, I slid down to rest against the foot of my locker. Focusing on the blank page in front of me, I shut out the world.

_Almost done... almost there, just one more line... _My victory was short-lived as my finished creation was snatched from my hands. Standing in an instant, I snarled at the person in front of me. "Give it back!" Matt, one of Caleb's teammates, scanned the grotesque scene on my paper before ripping it out and crumpling it. Grinning at my frustration, he dropped it to the floor and stepped on it before striding away, guffawing loudly. I bit my lip, anger and humiliation welling inside me as I willed my teary eyes to clear. A soft scuffle caught my attention.

Standing in front of me was one of the girls on the Dance team, Kari, a fragile-looking sophomore with brown hair and purple eyes. "They're just jerks... don't let them get to you." Awkwardly, she smoothed out the creases from my paper and looked it over before giving it back. "I really like it... it's dark, but I like it." Dropping her eyes, she murmured, "Class is about to start... Are you gonna be okay getting to Anatomy and Physiology by yourself? I know you're still getting used to the layout of this school..."

Touched as I was by her offer, I shook my head. "It's better for you if you don't talk to me. You should know what they'll do to you." Her shoulders drooped, and she started walking away. "But... thanks," I murmured softly, so only she could hear me. She flashed me a small smile before setting off down the hall. Waiting until the coast was clear, I took my leave.

Skipping school was no big deal. I was already registered for online courses, but my foster mother had wanted to keep up appearances by sending me to that overcrowded school. She explained that she didn't want me to look like a shut-in, but I honestly think that she just wanted to show that she wasn't the lowest in the family anymore. Her husband already gave her enough shit, but she could pawn me off as the weakest link. Oh, the joy of foster care. Thankfully, I no longer required their services; I was close enough to adulthood to determine my own home.

Driving on the familiar path, I sighed, letting myself get lost in the past. Mama and Papa, as I'd affectionately called my parents in my memory, had taken me out in a red wagon down this dirt road when I was three. My fourth birthday was celebrated outside, under the apple tree in the old horse pasture. And my fifth year of life was black with sorrow.

Walking into the house, the only sound was produced by my sneakers hitting the tiled floor. A thin layer of dust covered everything, and I spent the next few minutes tidying up. My bags hit the floor when I finished, and I looked around, nostalgia filling me. I had so many memories of this house and my parents. They were all fuzzy but one. Taking a deep breath, I walked into the kitchen.

My gaze was drawn to the middle of the floor. Although the paramedics and police had done an admirable job cleaning up, I would always see the darkness of my parents' lifeblood staining the room. I backtracked before the tears could come, settling myself down in front of the lifeless fireplace. Striking a match, I watched as the wood began to burn, sending a steady heat through the house and giving me light.

Although I always would have the memory of my parents dead in front of me, I could remember a sweet voice, like an angel to me, murmuring into my ear. His voice sounded so sad, but I never forgot his interference with the killer in my home. He saved my life... it still seemed that he was watching over me, somehow. Shaking myself out of my thoughts, I opened my laptop and began to write.

I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I knew, I was being held close to someone. Instinctively, I knew who it was. It was him, my savior, my guardian. "You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?" The sadness in his voice washed over me, but instead of being frozen, this time I reached out and embraced him. His clothes were wet, like he'd been in a rainstorm, and maybe there had been a storm going that night. Even through his clothes, I could feel the strength in him. I opened my mouth to say something...

The sound of breaking glass reached me, and I shot up with a start. "Ooh, look! She's awake!" A psychotic laugh reached my ears. Chills raced down my spine as I recognized the voice. Turning slowly, my heart hammering, I looked into the merciless eyes of the killer from my past. Grinning and exposing sharpened teeth, the murderer giggled in my ear. "It's been a while, sweetie. I'm glad to see you again." At that moment, I knew the taste of true fear.

_**A/N - Hello again! Namidaga Ochiru here. I was happy to see that my first chapter was appreciated, but I really wanna know what YOU think this time. :) Just click the amazing button labeled "Review" and tell me what you thought! :D Stay awesome, minna! :3**_


	3. Chapter 3 - Spontaneity

Chapter Three - Spontaneity

_Espen POV_

_Present_

Waking with a start, I looked wildly around my room, sweat still beading on my forehead. My room was still orderly and neat, nothing out of place. I let out a long, drawn-out sigh, pressing my hands to my eyes, holding back my tears. "Another nightmare... it was just a nightmare. She's not here... no one is here..."

Kicking the covers down, I remembered last night. After lighting the fireplace, I started to write, but I drifted to sleep. A few moments later, I woke to a hallucination produced by my memory. She was here... A few tears spilled down my face. "Mama... Papa... I miss you. Why did you have to die?"

I could have been there for minutes or hours... my perception of time had slipped away in my grief. Pulling myself from the fog of my despair and the comfort of my still-warm sheets, I slid off the edge of my bed and padded downstairs. On a whim, I opened my computer. "I need to cheer up..." Mumbling to myself, I opened Cleverbot, determined to win in a conversation with the AI this time. It had become a game when I wasn't doing my art; try to outsmart the AI, Evie, in simple conversation.

"_Hello." _Cleverbot paused, processing my comment before answering. _You are here again. _Startled, I re-read its answer, confused. Cleverbot had never recorded my conversations... the AI had no way of knowing that I came here often. Dismissing it as a learned reply, I continued 'talking' to Cleverbot. "_You are mistaken. This is my first time here." _"In a while..." I finished aloud. _Lies do not become you. And what makes you think I am a mere AI? _

I paused, slightly disturbed. "_If you're not Evie, the AI of Cleverbot, then who are you? A hacker?" _I didn't expect a reply. _I am not._ The response he/she/it gave surprised me. "_If you're not a hacker and not Evie, the Cleverbot AI, then who are you?" _The response put a stop to my questioning.

_Would you like to play a game, Espen? _My name popped up on screen, and I started to get nervous. "_How do you know my name?" _A few moments passed before the reply surfaced. _I have known you quite long, Espen. You do not know me by name. Would you like to know me, Espen? Will you play with me?_ After fighting with myself, I gave in. "_Just a game? Nothing more than a game, and nothing less than an answer?" _The response was quick. _Yes. Play with me, and I will let you know me._ After a heartbeat, I gave him my answer, unknowingly changing life as I knew it. "_Yes. I'll play with you."_

_Look in your father's drawer for a game cartridge._ Startled, I looked, finding an old game, as he had described. "How did you know about Papa's drawer?" I whispered the words, my eyes tearing slightly. Another message popped up on Cleverbot. _Don't cry._ Although a bit unnerved that he/she/it could see me, I wiped my tears. "_Can you hear me?" _A few minutes ticked by before the answer appeared. _Yes. _I could almost feel the reluctance behind the word. _You will understand more when you play with me. _

"I think I'm a little afraid of what I'll find, Cleverbot." Unconsciously, I spoke aloud. _Don't be scared. _Sensing that there was more, I waited. _Don't leave, Espen. _For some reason, the amount of emotion I picked up from those three words pierced my resistance. I smiled softly, gathering up the cartridge. "_All right. Let's play."_

As the window disappeared, I made my way into the game room, hesitating before seating myself in front of the Nintendo 64 console. Fond memories, a bit fuzzy, of my father playing with my mother danced in my mind. Plugging in the cartridge and turning on the system, I watched as the logo for Majora's Mask appeared. While it went through the introduction sequence, I familiarized myself with the controls, which I hadn't touched in a long time.

Finally, when I had a rudimentary grasp on the different controls for this particular game, the loading screen came up. I noticed that there was one Save File already in existence, named BEN. I debated deleting the file, but my father had played this game. If he didn't create the file, there was a reason he'd kept it on the game. Setting up a different file, I typed the traditional name for the main character. My file was saved as Link.

The game started simply enough. By the time I was through the first temple, strange things began to happen. A statue of Link, oddly featured, began appearing and disappearing. Some of the words became garbled and unreadable, and the Happy Mask Salesman progressively turned creepier and creepier. I entered a town, speaking to people who produced the blurry words. When I entered Termina Field, confusion flitted across my face. Instead of grass and trees, there was a single large tree in the center of the field. Link ran towards it and circled the base, but nothing was there.

When I turned Link, I saw the statue, classified as the Elegy of Emptiness, sitting just behind me. Staring at the Elegy, Link collapsed, his health draining. As the screen dimmed, a message, strangely clear, floated into existence. _BEN is getting lonely..._ Somewhat shaken, I saved my file and turned off the console. Before the game stopped, another text box opened. _You shouldn't have done that..._

Noting the late time, I decided to sleep as well as I could before starting my online courses in the morning. Thus, the dreams began.

_**A/N - N.O. here again. I couldn't help but post this chapter, too. :) I got done earlier than I expected, and I thought, why not? I'm pretty sure you all know who the mysterious Cleverbot 'hacker' is by now. BEN is a very interesting character to write with. I promise to include BEN's POV sometime in the course of the story! PS - I may or may not include other creepypastas. I'm making it a poll - yes or no? :) Leave a review, please. For those that have read this far, thank you! I write for people like you, who enjoy my work. :)**_


	4. Chapter 4 - Sweet Screams

Chapter Four - Sweet Screams

_Espen POV_

_Present_

"_You shouldn't have done that..." The words echo in my ears, haunting me as I walk through Termina Field. I have no avatar; this time, it's me, as Espen, working my way through the strangely silent area. The music that accompanies Termina Field in Majora's Mask is absent; no enemies pop up, and no sound is produced, even when I run and roll through the stiff green grass._

"_Why?" I ask the question to the still air, my voice raspy, as though I've been struggling to breathe. Bubbles float from my lips, and I look around me and up, noticing for the first time that I am underwater. After the realization sinks in, a horrible burning sensation fills my lungs. I am drowning, but I cannot swim towards the surface. Something holds me down. Looking down as I flail, the Elegy of Emptiness grins up at me with the same twisted features. Giggling catches my attention, and the Skull Kid, Moon Children, and Happy Mask Salesman grin as they push me back under._

_Crying out, I can't feel the water forcing its way down my throat; the burning is a constant sensation that my mind blurs. A sinister parody of the Song of Healing plays around me, and darkness begins to infringe on my vision. With a sudden burst, I break away from the malicious characters holding me back, reaching the surface._

_Coughing and sputtering, I gasp in air as water leaves my lungs. My hair is plastered to my face, and my blue eyes are brimming with tears, both of fear and relief. My triumph is short-lived as a dark entity takes form in front of me. Sodden as I, although he has not fallen into the water recently, the damp copy of Link crouches in front of me, blonde hair swaying as he moves. Tears of blood pour from his eyes, which are black with red irises. Although he is pale and somewhat thin, there is strength in him that I can sense._

"_You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?" His chuckles are interspersed with static and glitches, and when he stops, his hand finds its way under my chin. Lifting my face, he forces me to look him in the eyes. For some reason, my heart beats faster, a memory insistently pushing at my mind, though unclear and blurry. "BEN is getting lonely..." His whisper is full of sorrow and loneliness, and as he leans towards me, I feel the ground beneath my feet split, and I fall into darkness, into a nightmare more horrible than any before._

"No!" Trembling and crying, I wake with a scream. My bedsheets are tangled around my body, acting as restraints, holding me in place. I remember bits and pieces of the terrifying dream, seeming so real that it scares me even as I recall them. Picking up the pillow that my mother stitched for me when I was small, I sob into it as fear and anger circuit my system. When my tears ebb, I am still saddened, but curious and somewhat frustrated with the Cleverbot entity, as well.

"_I know you're here." _I can feel my embers of rage kindling slowly, trying to consume me. _...I have always been here. You simply have not remembered me, Espen. _I frowned at my computer screen. Hissing under my breath, I typed in another response before stabbing the Enter button, my anger bleeding into my actions. "_Explain, BEN." _A brief pause. _You figured out my name. I'm glad you did that._

Progressively getting emotionally unbalanced, I began speaking directly to my computer. "Why are you doing this, BEN?" _There is beauty in suffering. _"So you enjoy my pain?" _...I enjoy reactions. They are entertaining. Especially yours. _"Do you think this is FUN?!" _Yes. I am knowing you and you are knowing me. You are special, Espen. More so than Jadusable. _That caught me by surprise, momentarily quelling my anger. 'Special... what does he mean by that?' I mused to myself, not speaking aloud or typing. Finally, I began to write.

"_BEN..." _I hesitated, unsure how to phrase it. _I can see your curiosity and confusion, Espen. They are beautiful emotions on you. _For some reason, being called beautiful by someone, even by a potentially malicious entity, brought a small blush onto my face. "_Why do you do this to people, BEN?" _His response was delayed. _...What do you mean?_ Letting out my breath in a sigh, I pondered what I had said. "_...Do you take pleasure in seeing human emotions, positive or negative, inspired by your interference? Or do you not know why you torment people like Jadusable?" _

"And me..." I whispered, too softly to be heard. A single tear rolled down my cheek as I remembered the parts of the dream that had visited me, the tiny drop of moisture falling on the gray gaming cartridge next to me. "Mama..." The single thread keeping me together unraveled, and I began to break down, my face crumpling. "Papa..." I was still clutching the little pillow from all those years ago. Hugging it close to me, I rocked myself back and forth, not caring when several pings notified the atmosphere that Cleverbot/BEN had responded. The laptop fell to the floor, its landing cushioned by the rug under me. My tears soaked the pillow.

"Don't cry." A touch on my shoulder halted my movements. My breath caught in my throat, the realization that I am not alone unnerving me. Lifting my head slowly, I felt a stroking sensation on my hair. The floor greets my eyes, but there is no longer empty space next to me. Drawing my eyes upwards slowly, I take in the leather boots, the white tights, green tunic, and finally the blonde hair framing his face. I breathe in sharply as I smell damp cloth, then exhale as I look into the familiar face of BEN. A small smile plays on his lips. "I'm glad you did that."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN - Hello, minna~! It's Namidaga Ochiru. :) N.O. strikes again! :D**_

_**I updated again, and I'm pleased with this chapter. I'd like to send a HUGE thank-you to FortheLOVEofDolls for her lovely review! You made me so happy! I was getting discouraged, and you helped me find my confidence again. :)**_

_**I promised last time that I'd include BEN's POV sometime soon, but obviously it did not happen this time. ;) Maybe next time?**_

**_Cookies and hugs go to my wonderful followers. :) You guys are awesome! 3_**

**_Love and BEN,_**

**_Namidaga Ochiru 3 :)_**


	5. Chapter 5 - Memory

Chapter Five - Memory

_BEN POV_

_Past/Present_

_She had been so small the night I met her. So vulnerable, weak, and scared. So breakable, but so perfect. I remembered the way the serial killer had stalked her, first with the brutal sight of her parents, then coming up behind her as she cried into the phone. The tears she shed had seeped into the cartridge, her father having pulled the cabinet open in search of a weapon and a flashlight. I stirred from my dormant sleep when the moisture touched me, but fully awakened when the source of liquid was taken away. Her tiny screams and whimpers as the psychopath attacked her, grinning, had called me forth. If nothing else, I had simply wanted to eliminate the noise so I could rest and get a grip on my bearings. But then I saw her._

_Even as she fought the grasp of the woman, there was something about her that drew me in, fascinating me. It wasn't just the fear on her face, although my dark side revelled in her terror and sorrow. She - Espen, herself - fascinated me. My strength increased momentarily, giving me the time to fight off the assassin. Catching Espen as the woman tossed her, running away, I felt a small twinge in my being. The tiny girl in my arms opened her eyes briefly, her tears present and flowing. She whispered to me in a broken voice. "Thank you... I'm going to be with Mama and Papa now." Her blue eyes - beautiful and glassy - closed, and her breathing began to slow._

_Placing her in front of the fireplace, I touched her neck, giving her the spark she needed to continue living. She jolted slightly as the electricity of my life force entered her veins, but then she sighed, curling into a ball on the floor. A tinny voice from the kitchen reminded me of the pending phone call. Telling the shaken woman on the other end the information she needed to know, I finished the call, dropping the phone and listening to it shatter. "You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?" Blinking, a drop of blood from my eyes fell, absorbing into her soft skin. My energy was rapidly dwindling. There was a computer, a laptop her father used, open nearby, thrumming as its battery began to die. Stroking Espen's hair one last time, I touched the screen. "I'm glad you did that."_

_Espen POV_

"...BEN?" My voice emerged as a whisper, broken and unsure. His fingers, warm rather than cold, sift through my hair, gathering it back and away from my face. "How..." I couldn't finish my sentence; my spirit seemed cold, like it had been frozen. "And why...?" My lip began to tremble again, signaling the approach of my tears. But the entity beside me would not have that, and did the last thing I expected.

Wrapping his arms around me, he pulled me until I leaned against him, my face resting against his chest. Although BEN was an entity, a being some called a ghost, his heart beat steadily, albeit slower than a human's. His clothes were slightly damp, but he was warm. And he was gentle in a way that I hadn't anticipated. How long had I wanted a parent, a sibling, a friend, who would touch me with that same gentleness? That broke down my reserves, and I buried my head in his chest, clutching the fabric of his tunic as I cried.

For some reason, this seemed so familiar. The scent, like sun, wind, grass, and water; the feeling of the slightly wet fabric against my skin; even the gentle beating of his heart. '_Where have I known this before?'_ My mind pondered as my heart cried out. "BEN... don't go. Please. Don't leave me again." His arms tightened around me, holding me closer still. A pressure on my head told me that his chin was resting on my hair. As I cried, my eyes closed, and a blurry image came forth.

_The ecstatically crazed look on the woman's face scared me. I began to scream and cry as she attacked. "Put me down! Put me down!" I closed my eyes, thinking if I couldn't see, I wouldn't be as terrified. Instead, I heard scuffling, and cried out as I was thrown backwards. However, someone caught me._

_Breathing was hard, and when I opened my eyes, the world appeared gray. I was held in the arms of a boy I'd never seen before. 'Is this one of Papa's friends?' I thought tiredly. The light was fading; dimming and brightening before dimming again. My head hurt. My throat hurt. My body hurt. And my heart hurt, but I felt calm. "Thank you..." I didn't know his name. All I could hear, feel, smell, was him; the beats in his chest, his wet clothes, his natural scent. "I'm going to be with Mama and Papa now."_

_The world began to blur and fade. I couldn't tell the difference between colors anymore. I couldn't feel anything touching me. I felt heavy. All I wanted to do was sleep. I could tell that I was being put someplace softer than the tile floor. I didn't fight as my breath began to slow. Suddenly, there was something warm and tingly going through my small body, and I curled up, ready to sleep. A small voice whispered from the kitchen, and there was a crack. I didn't pay attention. I just wanted to see Mama and Papa in the warm place they always talked about. Something warm pet my head soothingly, and I snuggled closer. "You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?" He sounded so sad. I wanted to hug him, tell him that I was seeing my family now, that it wasn't bad. A warm drop splatted onto my cheek, but was gone before I could wipe it away. The last thing I heard before comforting darkness took me was a whisper, and then just the sound of wind and sirens. I slept._

"It was you..." I whispered against his torso. BEN's right hand stroked my head softly, exactly the way he'd done in my memory. "You chased her away... Kept me safe. Why..." I swallowed heavily, choking on my tears. "Why didn't you tell me?" He was quiet, his hold on me gentle but protective, his hands stroking my hair and my back. His chin lifted from my head, replaced with something softer that sent a warm buzz through me at the contact. Belatedly, I realized he had kissed the top of my head.

"It was not the time. You did not remember me." His voice, though soft, was heavy with sadness. I could hear the loneliness that he tried to hide. "I did not want to force you to remember what you worked so hard to forget." His arms tightened for a moment before he let me go. The loss of heat startled me, and I shivered. The moon was still high, signalling that it was close to midnight. My thin sleeping gown, one of the few I could afford, did nothing to conserve and trap heat. BEN noticed my shudders.

"You are cold." His gentle voice pierced the silence, and he moved behind me, cradling my back against his chest. The pale hands I was getting used to coursed up and down my arms, trying to warm me. Craning my neck, I looked at his face, so familiar to my eyes. In the ivory light of the moon, he appeared almost ghostly. His eyes, black with a beautiful red iris for each, glistened, blood pooling like tears. Elfen ears peeked out from under his blonde hair, drawing my attention to the delicate features of his face.

Truthfully, he did not look like the Elegy of Emptiness. He just looked like a teenage boy, about 17 years old, like me. His eyes were the only characteristic that gave away who he was, really. "BEN..." I mumbled, resting my head against his chest again. He hummed in question, his hand stilling for a moment while I struggled to phrase my thoughts legibly. "Can I try something?" There was a slight pause before he chuckled softly and nodded. The muscles and tendons in his body flexed with the motion, though I could not see him move. Turning cautiously, I peeked quickly at BEN's surprised face as my arms encircled him before nuzzling my face back into his chest. It took him a few moments before he wrapped his arms around me.

_BEN POV_

She was older now. Her hair was longer, and she'd grown. She wasn't the scared little girl I'd met anymore... but she was still human. She was still weak. Her nightmares had shown me that, and my grip on her tightened as I thought about the horrors she'd seen in her unconscious state. She squeaked softly, and I relaxed my hold. Blue eyes set in a pale face gazed up at me, fear and trust flickering alternately through them. My darkest side enjoyed the fear, longing to inflict pain and see more of the beautiful fear that would surface. Her mind would be the perfect playground...

I clenched my jaw in response to those thoughts. '_I have helped her twice,' _I reprimanded myself. '_I shall do no more, neither harm nor good.'_ A light touch brought me out of my thoughts. Casting my surprised gaze down, I felt Espen's fingers brush over my shoulder one more time before she brought her hand away, biting her lip. She was nervous... with good reason. She was in close quarters with a Creepypasta, a psychological killer no less. If I so desired, I could haunt her until she became mad. I could twist her memories and dreams to create a living hell of my making. I could revel in her beautiful suffering until my appetite for destruction was sated... but I would not.

"BEN..." Her soft voice jolted me back to the present. She had settled against me, her head on my chest again. My heart jumped, though I was sure that she wouldn't be able to tell due to my slower beats. "Why did you save me?" I sighed, turning her question over and over in my mind. _If only I were able to answer that question myself._

**_Hello, my lovelies! It's Namidaga Ochiru again... I'm sorry for being AWOL for so long. I hope I can make it up to you with this chapter. :) Please leave a review; I love hearing what you have to say! I'm almost on Christmas Break, so I should be able to update more then. :D Hugs and cupcakes go to reviewers. 3_**


End file.
